Chance Encounters
by DistantVampire
Summary: Raven befriends the new goth in Dullsville. But what happens when an old enemy and her new friend meet?  I suck at writing a summary... OC, abandoned buildings and such.   AlexanderXRaven, JaggerXOC
1. the new girl

**Hey there! This might be the first of many chapters (I hope). This story literally showed up without me noticing the progression. I had started this one night when I couldn't sleep and one of my classmates read it. She told me to continue and she wanted to see more each class. So WALA! It was born!**

**I am probably boring you right now so….**

**DISCLAIMER!: i do NOT own Vampire Kisses.  
><strong>

**On with the Show! (sorry I do that)**

* * *

><p><em>This is hell, <em>I thought walking up to my new school. Everyone here was dressed in pastels and Khakis. Ew.

I took a deep breath and strode into the halls filled with preppy teens, who glared at me. Trying to make me fell ashamed or something. Like hell that was going to happen. I walked in with my usual outfit, my tattered black grim-reaper shirt that hung off the shoulder with black skinny jeans and my favorite combat boots. The people avoided me like I was the plague, and in a way I was grateful.

The bell sounded signaling every able body to make their way to their designated room. I walked into my class as the teacher started her lecture, she stopped briefly before she spoke, " Miss Madison, glad you could join us. Take your seat." What? I stood there for a second before voicing anything. "um…my councilor told me that you knew i was joining your class." I heard the class grumbling with some 'great, more freaks' , 'just what we need another vampire', 'wonder what she is doing in the daylight.' Some girls laughed and the guys smiled while trying to suppress their laughs as well. The teacher's eyebrow lifted into a 'really?' look as she looked to her roll sheet, " Nyx Branwen?" I confirmed with a yes as she made a small note on the sheet.

She quickly pointed me to a seat and began her spiel again, not wanting to wait anymore time. No more than two minutes into the lesson a girl clad in black crept into the room. I should say she _tried_ to. "Raven, how wondrous it is to see that you can find the time to come to my class." She said, sarcasm thick in voice. Raven smiled cheekily at the teacher and took a seat near me. "since you seem to be so cheery why don't you show our new student around. I'm sure you have much in common." We glanced at each other and I smiled, a small one. "Don't worry. I don't bite," I joked. She smiled back before the teacher started in, yet again, drawling on about inscribed angles.

* * *

><p>Raven and I quickly ducked out of the bustling halls after class and into the safe shade outside. "That is the history wing," Raven stated motioning to a building across the courtyard. After we roamed through the buildings we came to a sports field with bleachers upon either side. "this-"<p>

"Is where the soccer snobs reign?" I finished for her. She smiled and laughed as we found a shady spot near the bleachers. "It's nice meeting you," I said after taking a bite of my sandwich, " I thought for a bit there that I would be stuck in a sea of preppy people. You wouldn't believe how great this is." She smiled as she started to unwrap her lunch, "Yeah, I'm the only one here who has a fashion sense of my own. Well, I _was_ the only one." I returned her smile. For the rest of lunch we talked and chatted like we had known each other for our whole lives. Raven told me everything. From interests to groups to avoid and what teachers to look out for. She also mentioned some good spots; the cemetery and some abandoned buildings on the outskirts of town. I made a mental not to myself: Check out some buildings in my spare time. "That sounds so cool!" I sighed, thinking of a darkened cemetery bathed in the dim moonlight. Beautiful.

"Nyx?" Raven's voice snapped me out of my 'night'dream.

"Yeah?"

"I was asking why you moved to such a boring place like this," She said with a small laugh.

Oh. "My dad got a job over here. This was the closest to his work. So far nothing really happens here, this place is Dullsville. No offense."

Raven laughed, "No, that's what I call it too! I'm glad to finally have a friend like me at school." I smiled, friends, already. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>My first day quickly ended and with that my need to stay in the building.<p>

"Hey Raven," I called to her, making my way through the crowd. "You wanna hang out tonight? I have Interview with a Vampire on DVD, some party mix candy and soda." She was about to say something, paused, then spoke. "I can't," she pouted. I chuckled, "homework?"

"no. I'm meeting-…. With a close friend tonight."

"oh." My energy took a complete nosedive. I put on a smile, "who ever the person is they better appreciate the awesome company." I winked as her pale skin revealed a small pale blush. Raven and I waved our byes as we went our separate ways. This will be another boring night alone.

But, thanks to Raven, I might just have something to do.

**Well that is the end for right now. I know it isn't that exciting right now…but I had to introduce the character! **

** I feel like this chapter is cruddy... T^T I hope it was better than I think.**

**I really hope this chapter didn't push you away from reading on.**

**Please review. I would like to know your thoughts, be they bad or good.**

**Was it a good beginning? What do you think of Nyx? **

**Anything you want to say I am glad to hear…just please don't be too mean.**

**Thanx.**

**Til next chapter.**

**~DV**


	2. Scares

**well i am back with another chapter! i think this is the fastest i have updated anything in a long while. hope you guys like this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own Vampire Kisses**

* * *

><p>I walked down the stretch of road, everything was quiet other than the occasional rustling of leaves by the wind. <em>What is there to do in this town?<em> I mentally trees parted, revealing the end of the dirt road and my destination.

An abandoned building. Raven had told me about it at lunch, just because I wasn't with friends doesn't mean I won't have some fun.

I carefully maneuvered myself through one of the broken doors and strode in. I paused a second to look around the place, "cool." This is one thing I never thought a place like this would have, but thank the underworld they did. The floor was littered with pieces of shattered windows and broken off chunks of the actual building. The glass cracked and clicked under my boot as I went from room to room. _Maybe sweep up a bit and this would be a ghastly hangout._

I made my way around a large room, stopping as I spotted a door just barely open. I used my phone to shed a bit of light though the doorway, taking notice of stairs. Taking in a deep breath I made my way down into the bowels of the crumbling building. Inside it didn't seem like there was walls, just infinite black. I glanced back at the doorway. Even that was hard to see.

I put my hand on the wall, making sure it was there still. My foot hit a concrete floor and surprised me. I was expecting more stairs on the seemingly endless staircase.

My eyes adjusted more to the dim lights in the room, there were a few small candles scattered about. My legs had moved me over to where one of the candles was placed, without my realization. My eyes wandered over the desk they rested on, there were maps with many Xs and note scribbled on them, papers and letters carelessly thrown about and think, ancient-looking books (which one candle was slowly adhering itself to). I glanced about the room until marking on the walls caught my eye. Running my finger lightly over them. These…were etched. Someone etched drawings of gravestones into a concrete wall? This was so cool!

Wait.

If there are lit candles here that means someone must be here, but who?

As if on cue a loud cracking of broken glass sounded above me as someone (or something) made its way across the floor. I could hear my heart beat clearly in my head as my thoughts raced. '_I'm in the basement of an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. If I get hurt or trapped here no one would know…'_

I turned on my heel and hid behind one of the old cloths that was , actually rather conveniently, hung in the corner as I hoped and prayed for the something to leave. The footsteps came to the door, down the stair, closer to where I was.

This was it.

This thing was going to find me and who knows what will happen then. I shut my eyes as tight as possible, waiting. The foot steps stopped and, to my surprise, went back up the stairs and out.

I let out my breath that I hadn't known I was even holding and moved out from the curtain, relieved to find the room barren of life. Even the little flickering lights of the candles were no where to be seen. I found my to the stairs, raced up them and outside.

Leaning against the crooked tree I tried to catch my breath. What the hell just happened?

I turned around to make my way home only to feel myself unable to. I felt a warm chilling feeling coming from the building, in turn making me take a look back. A cryptic looking teen looked back at me from the crumbling doorway. The guy was deathly pale, hair a powder white with bloody red ends, he was dressed in black cargos, combat boots and a ripped white Devilz shirt, a smirk planted on his the most intriguing part was his mismatched eyes, they were beyond beautiful. It took everything I had to look away. And as soon as it did I ran as fast as my feet would carry me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Chapter two is done…Hope you guys liked it. ^^<strong>

**Nyx: ….**

**DV: What?**

**Nyx: you ended it already?**

**DV: Yeah….don't be so down.**

**Nyx: your right. GET ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**DV: AH! OKAY OKAY! I'M GOING! *runs back to computer and starts***

**Nyx: *making sure she writes quickly* the next chapter will be up soon ^^**

**Until next Chapter.**

**~DV**


	3. The Crypt

**Hey there! i know it has been a bit since i last updated, but now i am here with another chapter for you to read. i had to re-write the whole storyline for this story again and i hope this one turns out better and it might be a bit shorter... i am rambling too much aren't i? well if you guys want anything special to happen in the story and such feel free to PM me. always open to suggestion and such! ^^ thanx**

**and now without further adu:**

**the two bands mentioned in this chapter (BlackVeilBrides and Blood on the Dancefloor) are not made up. i take no credit or anything from them...seriously. you guys should look them up ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own Vampire kisses. Ellen does. If i did Jagger would have his own love and Luna wouldn't be there a annoy Alexander.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! :D**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, glaring at my alarm clock as it yelled at me to get up.<p>

I got up, slamming my hand down on the yapping thing before going into the bathroom.

School didn't get any better. Teachers were still boring, the work was hell, the only good side was having Raven in a good amount of my classes. On top of that it was really close to the weekend and the end of the school week.

Raven and I talked, wrote and drew through our classes until the ringing sound of freedom released us from our confines.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we made our way out of the preppy clicks surrounding the school. I walked with Raven to where her bike was locked up, "I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend picking you up." She gave a laugh as she untangled her bike from the fence, " He isn't going to because he is working. Plus, he isn't really a 'day' person. So to speak." I gave a short laugh in return. " well, I must say, he does sound interesting."

"he is." Raven paused then looked at me, "say, he and I are going to go to a club tonight. Why don't you come too?" A club? Here?

"I don't know if I-"

"please! It is in town and it is spine tingling!"

I caved before she could say anymore, "Alright. Okay, I will go."

Raven gave me a big smile and hugged me with her free arm. " Great I will see you there at 9!" She yelled as she hopped on her bike and sped home.

Yeah. Great.

~~~ ^O^ ~~~

When the time drew near I quickly ran into my closet and pulled out several things. I tried on multiple outfits before finally deciding on one; a red and black mini dress with a corset top and black lace, black fishnets and my combat boots.

I went into the bathroom, clipped my bangs to one side with my bloody bones pins and applied my eyeliner. After giving myself a ghoulish glow I made my way to the club.

Raven was waiting outside in the arms of a man , that I hoped was her boyfriend.

I was sort of sorry to break up the moment, "Why hello you two. You seem to be enjoying yourselves." The guy looked away rather sheepishly and Raven turned in my direction, We both sported huge grins. "Nyx, glad you could make it. This," Raven took the guy's hand, "is Alexander."

I smiled at him, "so this is the day-shy boyfriend. Hi, I am Nyx." Alexander returned the favor, " it is nice to meet you."

Raven tugged on his arm, leading him to the club. "come on, lets get inside."

"the line is hellashiously long. It will take an eternity to make it to the front door." I said examining the line.

Raven just smiled as she pulled Alexander and I around the side of the building. "not if you have a key."

The three of us snuck through the side door and found our way to the dance floor.

~~~ ^O^ ~~~

The neon lights, the atmosphere…it was amazing. Raven was right when she said this was spine tingling.

Alexander, Raven and I danced to some Blood on the Dancefloor and Black Veil Brides for several hours before I had to excuse myself. I found myself sitting on a leather couch towards the back of the club. I watched crowds of people drink and dance to their hearts content, I stopped when I felt a presence.

"Mind if I take a seat?" said a smooth voice. I was surprised to find it was Gothic Guy from the building the other night. He was even more breathtaking up close.

"no," I managed to say.

He sat down next to me on the couch, "are you liking the club?" I smiled, "yeah, it is great. I love it." geez… I sound way to eager. I'm such a-

"I'm glad to hear that." He said giving me a smile back, " I'm Jagger by the way."

"Nyx," I said unable to look away from him. He moved closer, I could feel him brush back my hair a little and the light tickle of his breath, sending shivers down my spine.

"Nyx!" Raven yells yet is barely heard over the music. She pulled me off of the couch, both her and Alexander glaring at Jagger. "Stay away from her," Alexander warned. Raven pulled me towards the door we came in, Her boyfriend right behind me.

"Nyx," I looked back to Jagger still sitting on the couch to see a smirk show, "see you soon."

Before I thought I had responded, "yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. that chapter was quick... sorry. i will try to make it longer and more well written. as i explained in the beginning i am rewriting it all so it isnt as good as i wish for now.<strong>

**hope you like it. please Review!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~DV**


	4. a small guest

**hey, i am back with another chapter. i know it is kind of short but i just needed this small chapter for a small peace of mind. plus i write these out in notebooks first so it looks long than it actually is. anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Vampire Kisses in anyway. how i wish i did though...**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>School didn't help. Everyone was noisy and looked at me like I was Frankenstein, that brightened my day.<p>

Raven and I had sat together in our classes yet didn't really say anything until the end of the day.

"we should get together again sometime," Raven stated while fighting with the fence for her bike. "yeah, but maybe somewhere quieter," I joked. Raven and I laughed as she agreed. She said she would talk to Alexander and sees what's going to happen. After that we said our goodbyes and went home.

~~~ ^O^ ~~~

Night is so beautiful, I just love it. If I could sleep all day and just be awake all night, trust me, I would. In a heartbeat. I sat on my bed staring out at the darkened sky. _If only this could be my day. _

I sighed and shifted my gaze to the tree branches moving by the glass. The swayed to and fro with the wind revealing two little eyes gazing back at me.

I jumped slightly before leaning forward and opening the window. As I got closer, watching it, realizing it was a bat; " I didn't know this town had bats." I smiled and reached out to touch it's furry little head, but the second before I did it spread it's wings and flew off.

I watched it leave, it's shape disappearing quickly within the shadows. My smile faded as the bat was no where in sight, I closed my window and went back into my room.

"how lucky bats are."

* * *

><p><strong>I warned you it was really short! see how short that was! i really need to come up with longer chapters. well, hopefully the next chapter will be longer for you guys. <strong>

**Please reveiw! :D**

** See you next chapter!**

****~ **DV**


	5. Hastey's Diner

**I'm back! Sorry for being gone so long, i have just had writer's block and some parts after i wrote it i re-wrote and re-wrote and re-wrote AGAIN. pluss a top that my little brother was having surgery this week so it has been really stressful. Also i am moving right now...yeah...not the best combo. but i thought i should try and get something up for you guys and here it is. :)**

** i hope this chapter is longer for you guys and i hope you enjoy it. It is a hope, so you might, you might not. i still hope you do.**

**DISCLAIMER!: i do NOT own Vampire Kisses. if i did it would be about Jagger and his special someone and that stuff...**

**anyways...ON WITH THE SHOW! XD**

* * *

><p>I pulled on my boots and made my way to my bike lounging in the bushes. I was suppose to meet Raven and Alexander at Hastey's tonight, raven told me that her best friend and her boyfriend would be there as well. Not that I really cared, more the merrier.<p>

Before I rode off I checked the tree for my little furry friend, he has been here every night for the past two weeks. Sadly there was no little eyes staring back at mine, I sighed before leaving for the diner.

I found Raven and Alexander sitting with two kids from school in a booth towards the back. As I walked in raven flagged me down, making sure I knew where they were. "hi", I greeted before pulling a chair over to the table."Hey Nyx, how have you been?" Asked Alexander after I sat down. "Alright. And yourself?" "wonderful," he replied while squeezing Raven's hand.

"Hi Nyx," Becky greeted with a smile. "It is good to see you out," Matt stated while looping his arm around Becky. "how have you both been?" I replied with a smile. "great! Matt made the scoring goal in last night's game! It was so cool." Becky went on enthusiastically. I winced at her brightness, "I bet it was." Her face contorted into a pout, "you should have been there to see it." "I would have, really, but I was occupied." Raven and Becky both rolled their eyes. "You spend so much time with your sketchbook it seems like it is glued to your hand," Raven chimed in," I don't think I have ever seen you without it." Alexander looked at me surprised, "really?"

I smiled, slightly embarrassed, "yeah. I was thinking of proposing, I hope it is a yes." We all shared a laugh before Raven broke in with another conversation, "so is that bat still showing up at your house?" Alexander raised an eyebrow at Raven before looking at me, "bat?" "yeah, it has been there almost every night. Not that I really mind. It is actually sort of nice." I explained.

A pale hand settled on my shoulder, "well that's good to hear. Bats are quite wonderful creatures." All eyes moved to Jagger standing behind me. His arms snaked around my shoulders, pulling his head into my shoulders. You could feel the anger rising from Raven and Alexander, who were practically glaring at Jagger as he continued on. "How have you been?" He asked, resting his head between my neck and shoulder. "..good." "that's good, you looked a bit down. Thought I would check in."

I winced slightly at the eyes on me and the ones on Jagger. Many of them angry; some of fear. I turned my head to look at the person hanging off of me. Jagger's eyes caught mine, I couldn't seem to pull my gaze away. His eyes were amazing, like you were pulled into their vibrant pools of color. "I was wanting to have a talk with you, do you mind?" Jagger asked unwrapping his arms from my shoulders and standing up. He started for the door and after a small argument in my head I stood, excused myself and hastened after.

~~~~~~~~ ^O^ ~~~~~~~~

Jagger was outside at a nearby bench when joined him. It was quiet for a bit as we just sort of stood there until someone spoke up. "Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" He asked me. I thought for a second before answering, "I don't believe I do. Why?" "your not going to the Crypt? Did you not like it?"

I did my best to hold in a small laugh. "I loved it, and I would love to go back." I said sitting down on the bench. He sat down next to me and my mind started to wander back to the club. " would you like to go tomorrow?" "with you?" "well, I was kind of hoping you would."

Jagger looked out at the group of teens passing across the street. I smiled as I watched with him, " okay." Jagger quickly turned towards me with a smile that made my insides tingle. Ggreat. I will see you at sunset tomorrow." He said, standing up. I nodded before he left and I went back inside to sit with my friends.

"So what happened out there?" Becky asked as I sat back down in my seat. "nothing. We just talked a bit." "really?" Raven seemed surprised. "yup."

Alexander looked from Raven to me, "just please be careful."

~~~~~~~~ ^O^ ~~~~~~~~

After I chat with my friends I bid them goodnight and quickly returned home. I flew into the room and dropped onto my bed, smiling the whole time. After changing into my pajamas I noticed two little eyes peeking in through my window. I pushed open the window and smiled at the small fluffy bat hanging there. " hey there," I spoke, " it must be fun flying around and all. But I guess I cant complain anymore. I saw the guy again, maybe-" I looked back to the bat to find him nowhere in sight. "maybe you just were not even listening to me, Batty."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please review! <strong>

**Poland-chans storyland: Thank you! I am a big Jagger fan myself and i hope to hear more of him in the last book :)**

**thank you for reviewing!**

**I am open to any suggestions, wants fore the story and anything in that area, please send me a PM. I am always open to ideas :)**

**well that is all for now so...**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! :)  
>~DV <strong>


	6. A Good Start

**Hey there! I am happy to update this as I have been working on the chapters at school and have not had the chance to type them. On top of that I have been in rather bad health of late. So while I am grounded to my bed I thought I should send a chapter this way.**

**Nyx: you were just lazy, admit it.**

**I am not… a tad forgetful but never too lazy**

**Nyx: sure**

**Jagger: Just continue with the story already.**

**0_0 ….right away…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Kisses**

**Now… ON WITH THE SHOW! XD**

The gravel crunched under my bike as I rolled up to the club. The man at the door gave me a look before stamping my hand with a little black bat. As soon as I was in I began looking for Jagger, it Shouldn't be too hard to find him. Making my way through the throngs of people I found myself at the bar. I examined the cobweb covered bottles lining the shelves behind the coffin-like counter. As I sat myself at the counter an older gentleman approached me from behind the bar, "what can I get you?" I thought for a minute, still looking at the bottles on the shelf, "um, I will have-" "we will have two executions*," A familiar voice said from behind me.

The bartender quickly went to go make the drinks and I smiled as Jagger slid into the seat next to me. "Hey." "Hey," I greeted, taking a small breath of relief. "you okay?", He asked looking at me. I shifted under his gaze, weaving my finger together, "yeah. I was just sort of afraid…. You wouldn't show." Jagger smiled at me, a soft smile. "I could never." The bartender came back with our drinks and we chatted for a good while before we decided to go out and dance. Jagger was such a fun guy to be around…it was nice being with him.

After several hours of dancing and fun I sadly had to go home. I have having the best time I have had in this town, I really didn't want to leave. Jagger walked me outside, "Thank you for coming here tonight. I enjoyed it." I felt my face start to heat up and was glad it was dark out. "I did too."

We didn't say anything as I got my bike. I was about to leave when I turned back around to face him, "Can I see you again?" Jagger laughed before nodding, " I'd really like that." _So…_ I put my bike down and went back up to him and asked for his hand, he hesitated but put out his hand for me. I pulled out a pen and wrote down my number and my name. "now it should be easier to talk to you," I said placing the cap back on the pen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^O^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grinned, running up the stairs to my room. Tonight was so wonderful. The club was great, so was the music and so was he. I couldn't get Jagger out of my head. He was…different. Different from those stupid jocks at school and from everyone else. I felt more myself around him.

Opening the window I saw a small shadow move in the tree. "Hi Batty," I said towards the tree, "It's good to see you." Two little eyes stared back at me, I briefly wondered if he could understand me. I quickly pushed the idea away and went back to talking. "I saw Jagger again tonight. Spending time with him was nice." I rested my head on my arms as I continued on, "I wonder if I will hear from him. I hope so. But maybe it's just you and me Batty." I laughed and watched as he flew off. "Goodnight," I called after.

As I slid into my bed ready to sleep in the warm, fluffy-ness; my phone went off. I pulled it off my night stand and under the cover where I resided. I smiled at the words on the screen before falling asleep.

_'Goodnight ~ J'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^O^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

***I couldn't remember what the drinks were so I said the one I could remember.**

**It was a bit short but you know…. I will try to make the next ones longer. ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**See you next chapter.**

**~DV**


	7. a fight

**I said i would give u another chapter and here it is! hope this is longer for you guys and hope u like it.**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: do not own Vampire Kisses. that is all.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You seem wiped," Raven commented as she began eating her lunch. "I'm just a little tired, I couldn't sleep last night," I fibbed. "I know how you feel. Who would want to sleep through the night, it is so beautiful." " I agree completely," I said with a laugh, "speaking of the night, how is Alexander doing?" Raven gave a smile as pink came to her face, " he is fine." After a seemingly long pause in the conversation picked up the conversation ball again, "So is that bat still showing up at your window?" "yeah, he is." I nodded, "less frequently but still there. Interested in bats? It is not like the little thing will bite me." I joked. I only got a quiet 'yeah..' in response. My phone let out a scream, literally, saving me from drowning in silence.<p>

'_Hey, how's school?' _

I smiled, '_Not that bad. Talking with Raven, eatin lunch. You?' 'Can't sleep.'_

I blinked several times, processing this. Sleep? Why would he be-? "Who was that?" Raven asked with a widening grin, " a boyfriend? Oh no! it's Trevor isn't it? I knew he would get to you!" I pushed her over laughing, "oh gee, how did you know?" I couldn't keep up the cheerleader attitude. "yeah right! I would never go for the creep." "Then who?" " A guy I met the other day." "and he is texting you already? Wow, your good," Raven said as her phone started screaming as well. "So are you." I stated nudging her with my elbow. AS Raven was answering her text I went back to my phone.

'_They are going to be showing Kissing Coffins at the drive-in tomorrow. You want to go?'_

'_Sure. See you then.'_

I beamed at the text I received back. In fact I was so elated that that I didn't even notice the rest of the day pass by until I was seated at the table.

"So what happened today that made you so happy? Something had to have happened." my mother remarked while plating herself up some salad. "Not really, though I would love to ask something" "and that is?" "Can I go see Kissing Coffins tomorrow at the drive-in?"

Mom gave me a look like I was stupid, or crazy, or both. "Haven't you seen that movie a million times already?" Dad chimed in. "I have not watched a million times, besides this time will be different. I will go to the drive-in with some friends." They both seemed to sink into their chairs, in deep thought about what answer to give. "I think she should go to a drive-in at least once so…alright." "Thank you!," I cheered before quickly eating my dinner and rushing off to my room.

~~~^O^~~~

The next day went by, quicker than normal, but still slow; I was excited as I could be. I pulled on a band tee, black jean short and stripped tights. I practically jumped at my phone as it went off, Raven had texted me.

'_Going to see a movie with Alexander, want to come?'_

I frowned sadly at the text. I really wanted to spend time with her and Alex but I have date set already. Besides I would just be a third wheel.

'_I'm sorry. I already have plans. You two have fun and tell Alex I said hi.'_

'I should not be this…jumpy' I thought to myself. Minutes after Raven and I said goodbye for the night I heard the front door and my mother call for me. I sped down the stair s to find my gothic guy standing in the doorway. We both smiled as our eyes met. Making my way to the door I barely noticed my dad flipping out, "Hey." "Hey, are you ready for the movie?" "completely," I replied, still smiling.

"Nyx," my mother put a hand on my shoulder bringing me back down to earth, "who is your friend?" She eyed him suspiciously. Like he would attack if she wasn't careful. He wasn't some predator about to eat me, he was Jagger. What is so scary about that?

"I am Jagger Maxwell. I am glad to meet you Mrs. Branwen, I can see where Nyx got her beauty from." Jagger stated while smiling at my mother, "I am very lucky to have met someone like your daughter." "Yes you are," my dad said after regaining his 'cool', "you better not pull anything." I was mortified. Second time being out with Jagger and my dad is going to do the whole act. Jagger kept smiling and explained to my dad that nothing will happen before we had to go. 'We are going to be late," I stated, waving good bye to my parents and closed the door quickly behind us.

Jagger lead me out to a hearse parked in front of my house. "Is this your car?" I asked in joy. "It is," He unlocked the door and opened it for me. I happily slid into the front seat as he went and got in on the driver's side. "This is so creepy…" I thought aloud. I could just imagine the look on all those freaking preppy teens when we pulled up. "Do you not like it?" Jagger asked, sounding a bit hurt at my last thought. "What? Why would you say that? I love this, it is amazing." Jagger smiled and turned to face the door, was he….blushing?

We paid and parked towards the back of the movie lot, both of us climbing out and perching on the top of the hearse. About a third of the way through the movie as cold wind decided to sweep through the lot and made me really wish I had thought to bring a jacket. Jagger saw this and pulled me to him, wrapping an arm around my waist. I found myself leaning into him more as his warmth spread to my body. Jagger smiled at me and I could feel the heat rush to my face, 'he has such a nice smile.'

The next thing I knew the distance between us closed as Jagger pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't rough, more soft and sweet. The feeling I had was indescribable, almost like my heart was about to burst but not. When we separated I was met with soft blue and green eyes. I was speechless, all I could do was smile and keep close. "I-"

"Nyx?" I heard my name called. Jagger and I turned towards the voice and Jagger tightened his grip on my waist. Raven was coming towards us from the right with Alexander in hand. He called out to Jagger, angry at something. Jagger leaned into me and told me to get in the car. "But-! Please, he looks mad. Let's just go." "Nyx," Jagger said sweetly, "please get in the car." I gave a quick fine and got down off the car with Jagger not far behind me.

In a second Alexander was between Jagger and I, both of them bearing death glares. 'this doesn't look good' I thought to myself as I remembered haste's before. "Sterling."

"Didn't I warn you to stay away from her?" "I don't recall," Jagger sneered, "did you? Why do you care anyways?" Alexander balled his fists, looking ready to fight, "why do you intend to destroy this town?" They started to lunge at each other when I stepped in between the two. "Alex," pleaded with Alexander, "Please don't." "Nyx!" Raven yelled in surprise. Both Jagger and Alexander stared at me in what seems to be shock. Alexander's face turned to one of hurt and anger, "Nyx, you don't even know who that guy is."

" I know him. Maybe not as much, yet I can't let you hurt him." Raven and Alexander looked at me in disbelief. Jagger stepped forward and swept my hair behind my ear, stating quietly "we should go." I gave a small nod as he took my and we climbed back into the hearse. After that Jagger took me home and kissed me good night before he drove off.

Leaving me with the fading warmth from his lips and a question: What happened between Alexander and him?

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats all folks! <strong>

**that is all i have but i will be back with more soon!**

**SEE U NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~DV**


	8. A Time to Talk

**Hey there! I am back! many of you might have thought i was dead but i am not. i am studying for finals that start tomorrow and last 3 days! D8 but here is a chapter i have been trying to get to you guys. Hope you enjoy! please review. Good or bad...i like them :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Kisses. I only own Nyx and the plot.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! XD**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in history bored out of my mind and unable to focus on what the teacher was droning on about, so I decided to sketch. Bats, coffins, tombstones; you could find them all in my notebook. And Jagger, I couldn't get him out of my mind. That night sitting on the roof of his hearse, and the fight.<p>

The fight is what kept my brain occupied. I have never seen Alexander so angry before, what happened between Jagger and him? I need to know. Which means I would eventually have to confront one of them. I decided to ask Raven first, being as she was the first person I had met and who has ties to Alexander. She was retrieving her bike when I found her at lunch, "Leaving?" She jumped slight and turned to face me, "Nyx… I'm sorry. I need to go see Alexander." "I understand, please just tell him I am sorry." Raven tacked me into a hug, after a few seconds to collect my wits I hugged her back. "I will tell him," Raven told me as she let me go and headed back to her bike. After she left I slowly crept back into the building that I hated…so…so much.

On my way to class my cell beeped at me, letting me know I had mail. I opened it up and smiled.

'_Hey'_

'_Hey, can't sleep?'_

'_No, I am thinking about you.'_

'_I was thinking of you too'_

'_hopefully good ones. …would you like to come over to the club tonight?'_

'_sure'_

'_great, meet me there after sunset'_

The final bell sounded as I slipped my phone back into my pocket. Nothing could bring me down right now. Or so I thought. "hey there Nightwalker," Said Trevor as he slid into the seat next to me. "So what now, I get a nickname? How sweet," I stated not even looking up from my notebook. "Glad you like it, I had others like Witch or Omega Freak but I thought Nightwalker was best for someone like you." He said, his smirk showing through every word. I said nothing else throughout the class even through all the pestering and when the bell rang was out the door before you could say Nosferatu.

~~~^O^~~~

After pulling on my black miniskirt, stripped tights, ripped red bat sweatshirt and my boots, I checked my make up and left for the crypt. When I arrived I was standing in the empty gravel parking lot, waiting for Jagger. The sun was almost set and I could hear the bats fluttering about my stomach. I could just imagine that smile on his face when he arrived, but one thing didn't make sense. Why were we meeting at the club when it was closed?

The club's door swung open revealing my ghoulish guy, making my stomach flip more. "Hey," Jagger greeted, smiling his signature smile. I quickly hugged him and said hi back, but I had to ask, "why are we at the club, isn't it closed?" He just looked at me with that smile of his and pulled me through the double doors. "That is because I wanted to spend some time alone with you." The club was pitch black, you couldn't see your nose yet alone your hand. Even in that darkness I felt like the blush on my face could have made me glow in the dark. Jagger gingerly took my hand and lead me through the club. He stopped and opened a door, letting a soft light illuminate the dark.

I was happily shocked as I stepped into the room. The room was illuminated by candles scattered about the room, a black blanket was spread out in the center with a small basket to the side of it. It was so creepy and beautiful. "Jagger this is beautiful!" I exclaimed, gawking over the room. The candles softly illuminated the room, catching all the objects and the cobwebs they harbored.

Jagger and I sat down on the blanket, still holding one another's hand. I curled up to him, resting my head on his chest. Jagger was the best thing to happen to me, and I was happy. "I'm sorry," Jagger said pushing me back to a seated position, "but this will go to waste if we don't take it out soon." He reached into the basket and began pulling one thing out after another: two glasses, a bottle, and something that looked like sushi. I watched as Jagger popped open the bottle and poured some of the liquid into the cups. I smiled, taking the glass he offered. Jagger's gaze shifted downward to the cup in his hand, making his eyes fall behind his fringe. "Nyx… I needed to talk to you." "About what?" I asked in return, hoping I hid the worry I felt. Whenever someone said that sentence either you were in trouble….or you were being dumped.

" I needed to tell you that I-… I'm not normal.." "I know, but I love you. Not those "normal" people out there." Jagger's mood seemed to have taken a turn for the better, as the corner of his lips turned upward into a soft smile. "I love you too." "good, because I don't plan on leaving you ever." I laughed. Jagger looked up at me again, his mismatched eyes swimming with many emotions, "ever?" I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers, drawing us closer to each other, "for eternity." Jagger closed the distance between us, kissing me softly. His lips were so sweet and soft. Jagger kissed a bit deeper before he pulled away, both of us smiling like mad men.

~~~^O^~~~

Midnight came too soon, as did our parting. Jagger walked me home and just before we were a block away I remembered something, "Jagger what were you going to tell me at the club? You started to talked but the we got a bit…sidetracked…" Jagger slowed for a second letting out a sigh, "It is not important as of right now." "Please Jagger~? Tell me?" I asked turning around to face him. He sighed once more, "I own the Crypt." I stopped and watched him pass, "you what?" "you heard me," Jagger said with a laugh and continued to walk. I finally gathered up my wits and caught up to him, "that is so cool."

Jagger walked me up to the door, both of us wanting to wait until the last second to leave. "Tonight was wonderful, thank you," I said and gave him a peck on the lips. As I started backing up towards the door Jagger caught my wrist and pulled me back to him. "See you tomorrow night?" My stomach did happy back flips as I responded with a huge smile, "it's a date; same bat time?" "Same bat channel." He finished, flashing his signature smile. He then let go and backed up from the porch. I heard the door locks turn and turned towards door, then back to Jagger. Jagger was no where to be seen.

My mother opened the door, "Nyx, your back. How was it?" I smiled at her while thinking all back through the night. "It was the best night I have had."

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys and ghouls that is all i have for right now but i assure you that i am writing the next chapter as you are reading this, so it should appear soon.<strong>

**again, tell me what you think, good, bad, frantic, paranoid... you know.**

**I will see you next chapter.**

**~DV**


	9. Sorry and a short chapter

**Hi there! This is DV! Well, I know you guys anted an update and so I have a small one to add for you. Before we get to that though I have something to talk to you guys about. **

**I am sure you guys have heard about the deletion of stories and profiles on fanfiction. I really do not know what might happen to this profile or the stories on here and if you really want to see these stories and the newest chapters I will post them on my newly created deviant art account: **

**Please feel free to check it out and follow. Other than that I hope you guys like the story and such. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW! XD**

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do for Halloween?" I stared at Raven with a 'crap I forgot' expression.<p>

She smiled , "Don't tell me you have forgotten the best night of the year?" I sighed in defeat. I, in fact, had forgotten all about it. Jagger and I have been busy just about every night for the past several weeks. "Come on Nyx! It is only two weeks away! You must have something you are doing… are you going to go out with Jagger?" I thought while she kept talking about 'making plans' and 'you cant miss this'. Maybe I should go out with Jagger on Halloween. What if he doesn't want to do so? Then again, maybe he likes the holiday and wants to do something? Hmm…

I took a bite of my gummy snake while contemplating all of these things. Raven took a break to munch on some gummy worms before continuing, " you okay?" "hmm?" I asked her as I was pulled out of my thoughts, "oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking of what to do for Halloween." I tried to think of something fun to do around here….but came up REALLY short. The only thing fun I could think of was The Crypt and of Jagger."Well there is not much to around here except trick or treat it seems." Raven smiled, " yup, hit the nail on the head with that one."

We laughed and giggled until her cell phone chimed. She opened the phone and gasped, "it's this time already? I'm going to be so late! Sorry, but I really have to go." Raven quickly grabbed her Hello Batty messenger bag and started down the sidewalk. I got up and put my gummy animals in my bag, thinking about how Raven seems to be running off a lot.

~~~ ^O^ ~~~

I walked through the building's worn French doors, "Jagger?"

The whole place seemed to be dark and empty. He sent me a text to meet him here….where could he be? I caught a glimpse of a light shining off of the glass shards scattered on the floor. I went over to find a small candle burning on the corner, and several others placed several feet apart. A dimly light path… wicked. I smiled as I walked the candle lit trail. The trail lead up the stairs to the top of the building where many candle and pillows where placed. I noticed a figure in the shadows by the pillows and I called out softly to it, "Jagger?" My heart skipped a beat when I saw his mismatched eyes catch the candlelight as he turned. "Nyx," Jagger spoke sweetly.

He walked up to me a kissed me softly on the lips, "You got my text… I was afraid you couldn't find it." "If it for you I would find it," I said hugging him about the waist. Jagger chuckled and hugged me back, burying his face in my neck. I could feel his warm breath against my neck causing shivers, "I missed you." I pressed my face into his chest. Jagger's chest is so warm, I feel so happy being with him.

"I missed you too," I say into his shirt, not wanting to pull apart. Jagger and I spend a second more in our embrace before sitting on the pillows he so thoughtfully brought and set up. "I thought it would be nice not to sit on broken glass" Jagger joked. I laughed and nodded, "I think my parents would be a bit upset if I came home with a plethora of cuts on me." " I suppose they would be." I looked at Jagger's face, at every detail; There wasn't a thing I would ever change on it.

I suppose I looked too long as Jagger's hand brushed against my cheek, "is there something wrong?" I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "no, everything is perfect," I whispered before Jagger pulled me into a dizzying kiss. I giggled as he trailed small kisses down my chin and to my neck. Jagger froze and jumped away leaving me confused. "…jagger?" I asked as my gothic guy stood up and away from me. "It's getting late. I think it is time I brought you home." He stated while making his way to the door.

I guess our date was officially over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys.<br>I am sorry if I ended this chapter sortta bleh... I am a bit down that so many awesome things are being torn down from fanfiction. If you guys feel the same way then please sign the petition to stop it PLEASE! you can private message me if you cannot find the petition (or if you just want to short cut it there) i don't mind. We dont want our stories taken away..**

***starts crying* ...th-that's al...i c-can say...ight noow... **

**...see you next chapter.**

**~DV**


	10. Midnight Meeting

**Hey there Peoples! Sorry for not updating for a bit. I have to move and pack and stuff, I have to be packed and ready for leave on tuesday morning. Anyways I thought I should update this story and hopefully it is alright. I can only hope ya? this is where the problem starts (and hopefully ends).Please review and Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN VAMPIRES KISSES!  
>ON WITH THE SHOW!<strong>

* * *

><p>Raven took a bite of her choco-taco making a loud crunching sound. I laughed softy at her enthusiasm as she eagerly licked at the chocolate staining her face. She smiled with the chocolate still in place making me laugh more. "you seem rather happy," I commented while lapping at my strawberry cone, "Did you and Alex have fun last night?"<p>

"Yes, but I wasn't thinking too much about it until now," she said a pale blush visible on her face. "I just wish I didn't have to spend the day without him, waiting all day is too long."

"I know what you mean, Jagger is busy with club work all day. Waiting sucks," I replied. 'It is odd, both Jagger and Alexander are always so busy during the day,' I thought to myself, "Maybe if their schedules allow we can all hang out for Halloween. It would be really nice."

Raven gave a sad smile and nodded, "that would be nice, but I don't think it will happen. Even I can't persuade him out of his studies and Jagger is throwing a haunted house at the club, so he will be busy too right?" She sounded so sad.

Then… "How about we all hang out at the crypt?"

"sure," she said as we finished our ice creams. "Are you ready for Thanksgiving break?" Raven asked as she picked up her Hello Batty bag.

"Yeah! I am going to sleep all day and play all night! All I am missing now is my coffin. Hahahaha""Same here," Raven sighed, "I wish we could be like that all the time." Spending all day sleeping only to wake up and spend the night with my Knight of Night. Yeah, I could learn to love that…quickly.

"I wish I could be a vampire," I thought aloud, "everything would just… fall together." Raven looked away and I just kept smiling at the thought of it all. It actually WOULD complete it, it's weird but true.

"Do you believe in Vampires Nyx?" Raven asked with a biting, serious tone. I could only sigh as I replied, "I want to, but even if they were… I would be left in the daylight." I looked down at my hand, tangling themselves together in odd ways, and gave a small harsh laugh as Raven's hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"Hopefully we won't."

~~~ ^O^ ~~~

I dawned my black mini and my skeleton jacket as I prepared to meet Jagger at the old building outside of town. He said he had a surprise for me and I couldn't wait. Plus it is only two days from Halloween, things are looking sweet.

When I got there I looked about for his car, but didn't find the hearse anywhere. So I slowly entered the building. I remembered walking through here before and noted where to avoid the giant glass pieces on the floor. Some small pieces of glass crunched and made noise beneath my boots as I made my way through the building, only pausing when I thought I heard something.

After a few minutes of looking I was starting to give up hope of him being there at all. As I turned to leave I heard a voice coming from the second story. I followed it to the room Jagger and I were in a few weeks ago. "You have to tell her, you had the perfect opportunity," Alexander said sternly. Why was Alexander here? I thought I was suppose to be just Jagger and I

."I tried, believe me, but she just made it so hard to do. I love her so much, I couldn't stand it if she hated me." Jagger's sweet voice drifted out f the door. I moved closer and peeked through the crack in the doorway.

"Jagger, if you won't tell her I will. She has a right to know," Alexander spoke, anger clear in his voice.

"Don't you dare act like you are better than me. I know for a fact that you never told Raven, she had to figure it out on her own. That was cruel of you." Jagger replied with all the same anger.

"I am not better than anyone else. I just know how much of a danger we are to them. Vampires like us could-"

My mind stopped registering that last spiel Alexander said. I started to shuffle back, away from the door. My boot caught on something causing me to step down quickly. My foot landed on a piece of glass which sounded with a good crack. Adrenaline quickly kicked in as I realized the position I was in: A girl alone outside of town in an abandon building with two vampires.

As soon as I could I took off down the stairs and towards town. I heard rustling upstairs and footsteps by the stairs. I went to look back and threw myself off balance. I fell, with my arms stretched out in front of me, into some of the glass shards scattered about the floor. My arms stung as I pushed myself back up, the footsteps coming closer started to quicken. Too scared to face them I ran out of the building, only pausing a few seconds to catch my breath. I could see from in the moonlight that the wounds on my arms were oozing blood. I had to get home quickly. I looked back to find Jagger's car gone.

…How did this happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is where I will end today my dears. Hope you enjoyed. Please review: good or bad I love to hear your thoughts.<strong>

**I'LL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!  
>~DV<strong>


	11. The Haunted House

**Hi there! I am back for yet another chapter! I am sorry on the wait but this should tide people over a bit more before we get to the more fighty...fluffy stuff. Before we start I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed this story or Alert+. You guys make me want to keep writing this story, Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES sadly...**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! XD**

* * *

><p>I shut the door to my room, muttering and cussing as I removed each little piece for glass from my arms. After bandaging them thoroughly I slipped into my Edward scissorhands nightshirt and crawled on to my bed, watching out the window. How had this all happened?<p>

'_Where are you?'_

Then again, thinking about all of this now it makes sense. I never saw Jagger or Alex during the day, or knew where they were; I never saw them eat or drink really. Maybe once or twice, but still.

I watched the autumn breeze as it tousled the leaves of the trees while everything was trying to sink in. Jagger is a vampire. I was **dating** a vampire. Dread crept into my mind as I repeated that. What would happen now that I knew? Was Jagger just acting around me, or do I know the real him?

'_Are you okay?'_

All these 'if's and 'and's came flooding into my mind as I drew my knees to my chest. A small noise sounded by my window, a small rapping. ((a/n: rapping upon my chamber door XD sorry I had to)) I looked to the side to be met with two small little eyes looking into my room. "oh….it's you" I sighed and smiled at my little furry friend. For a minute there I thought it would be Jagger…. Almost hoped.

"what are you doing here little guy? You should be off…enjoying the night…" I had tried to fake a smile but failed miserably at it. I shouldn't have an from the building, I shouldn't have ran from him. Now what can I do? Tears started falling and I dropped my head into my knees, covering my face. "I'm sorry…."

~~~ ^O^~~~

The night of Halloween arrived and I found myself curled up on the couch drinking kool-aid and watching Dracula. My parents had taken the little monster out trick-or-treating and I was stuck here alone. Jagger had texted me several time asking if I was okay and why I am not replying, but only every so often. I didn't know what to say back. My mind was still in a whirl wind from yesterday. I didn't know if I should stay away and have everything be the same way it was my entire life or let him in to change it. Every moment Made my chest hurt, like just breathing in this large empty house was something unthinkable. I missed him, I missed him so much.

'_Are we still on for the crypt? ~Rave'_

My head and the couch collided with a loud thump. that's right, we were all going to be together. I had completely forgotten, I took a deep breath and shut off the TV. I sent back my okay and rolled off the couch. Somehow I had to make the best of this.

'_k, on the way. ~Rave'_

With lightening speed I made it to my room to find my costume from last year only to fail a bit more than I thought. All I could find was my fangs and a cotton candy pink skull dress. I threw the dress out quickly and contemplated the fangs before slowly slipping them in, smiling at myself in the mirror to make sure they looked good.

I dug through my closet to find something to slip on, eventually picking black and white striped tights and corset top paired with a black skirt and my boots.

I fixed my hair and my blood red lipstick just in time for the doorbell to ring. Raven and Alexander were waiting outside for me with smiles planted on their faces. Raven had donned a short 'vampiress' dress almost looking like Elvira. Alexander looked almost like normal but with a cape. I smiled brightly at them and pulled the door closed behind me, ready for a fun night.

"come on!" Raven squealed as she yanked Alex and I into the car.

With haste we raced to the crypt ready to see the haunted house that had been set up. Alexander stepped out to open the door for Raven and I came out behind her. As we approached I caught Raven peeking over her shoulder at me before walking in through the doors. I followed after into the dark rooms behind them, laughing and happily jumping at all the tricks placed inside. Alexander and I burst out laughing when Raven waved over the guy from chainsaw massacre and gave him a big hug. A few rooms down we ran into a certain blonde haired jerk wielding a cape and blood. "Let me take a nibble," Trevor teased leaning in towards us. We all frowned at him; Raven and I replying with an "In your dreams" and Alexander with a "In your dreams" while shielding Raven with his arm. The rest of the house went by rather quickly, leading into the club's dance floor and bar where the teens of Dullsville were dressed as partying creatures of the night.

I sat down at the bar and smiled knowing that tonight I was part of the town and not cast aside, at least for one night.

"What can I get you?" Romeo asked me, smiling as he cleaned one of the glasses.

"whatever you recommend me," I replied while keeping a smile on my face. He nodded, returning with a tall glass, looking like a dark strawberry smoothie.

"On the house," Romeo said with a wink before making his way to another customer. I only smiled and waved it off knowing he was only joking. I turned towards the crowds of dancing people, watching their movement and their smiling faces as they danced with their friends. After twirling the pick in my drink I set it aside and took a small sip from it. It was sickening sweet and I decided it better to sip at it.

"Having fun?" Raven asked as she sat down on the stool beside me. I nodded and sat my drink back down on the counter, "Yeah. What about you and Alexander, having fun?" Raven smiled and told me all about how Matt and Alex were bonding over guy stuff. Raven asked Romeo for a drink and brought her the house specialty, she paused and looked back and forth between my drink and me.

"What drink is that?" She asked, her voice wavering ever so slightly. I looked down at my drink and shrugged, "I dunno, Romeo gave this to me but it is rather sweet. Like a taste?" I offered but Raven quickly refusing like it was poison. I sat there confused before a thought popped into my head, "do you believe in vampires?"

"what? Do you think they exist?" Raven asked trying to turn my question back on me. I could barely think of a good answer, "possibly...yeah."I gave her a grin and she have me a nervous smile before she started talking again. "Nyx-"

"Hello there," Jagger greeted as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "where were you?" His voice sounded as velvety as usual. I looked up into his blue and green eyes and couldn't help but smile. That is before everything came back in one big lump."I'm sorry for not picking up, I was just hung up on something that doesn't really bother me anymore." I stated as I watched his face go almost emotionless before he grinned. Jagger wrapped both arms around me and kissed my cheek, causing a pink to dust my face. After pushing my dink away he leaned down and I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke "meet me in the back in five?"

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! End of chapter! You probably think i am a jerk for ending it there but my brain will not work and I need that for writing and so I had to stop. I a way I suppose it works...<strong>

**Hope you liked it, please review! I'll give you a smoothie -holding cup- on second thought... I really don't know what Romeo made this thing with...**

**hope you liked it!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! ;)  
>~DV <strong>


	12. I love you but

**Hello everyone. I apologize for my long absence. I am dreaded with Writer's Block and when I am not I am too Lazy. That or I am drawing. I will try and upload some of the picture's onto my deviant art account. Hopefully this SMALL chapter will get me started again, and i also hope it is not too cruddy. I have not been able to write in a very long time.**

**Also, I would really like to thank Mika Tarja Kuha for all the help. You are a very awesome and fun person, thank you for helping me with the newest plan for the couple.**

**so now, without further adu...enjoy the chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES. I wish I really did though...**

* * *

><p>"Is it really okay?" Jagger asked squeezing my hand in his. He seemed different than usual, more nervous or quieter. I looked at him and could never keep a smile off of my face, it was just impossible.<p>

"Yes," I stated as I gripped his hand. Jagger hung his head letting his bangs cover his face.

"Your not scared of me?" I took a second to gather my thoughts before speaking. Hoping that somehow everything would come out understandable.

"It would be a lie for me to say I wasn't scared, I was. It doesn't matter if you're a vampire or not. You are you, and that is all that matters." I placed my other hand on Jagger's cheek, pulling his face to mine. Our eyes locked, green to blue and green, before I pressed my lips softly to his. "I love you."

Jagger smiled so brightly I saw the glint of his fang, "I love you too, so much." His arms wrapped around me in a strong hug, and I leaned into it. Sadly, it didn't last long.

"Jagger!" I heard a call from the club. We both turned to look back at the girl racing towards us. She was dressed from head to toe in pink black and white. With her pink hair she looked like a perfect gothic fairy.

"Jagger, everyone is waiting in the club. You can't spend all night out here." She said as she finally got to us. Jagger's smile changed slightly as he thought, "Luna, I will be there soon. For now I would like to stay here." He finished giving my hand a tiny squeeze. 'Luna' looked at our hands and over to me. "Who is she?" She asked him, putting a false cheer into her voice.

"Luna, This is Nyx Branwen. Nyx, This is my sister Luna." Jagger introduced, motioning with his other hand back and forth between us. We both smiled and gave a curt nod to each other before Luna grabbed Jagger's arm and began pulling him to the entrance to the club. She kept saying how 'it wont be for long' and 'people are wanting to see you'. Jagger gave me an apologetic look as he was dragged out into the club. I laughed a bit before following their lead in.

The crazy monsters and ghouls were moshing on the dance floor to NineInchNails. While the neon and strobe lights worked their magic, everything looked a whole lot more…. Inviting.

"Nyx!" Luna hugged my shoulders from behind, "Let's go party! Come on, this is a killer song!" She smiled at me as she pushed me onto the dance floor. It couldn't kill to be friends with his sister, and she seems sort of nice.

~~~~^O^~~~~

Luna and I thrashed and danced for several songs straight before I had to stop for a breath.

"Nyx, you already need a break?" Luna questioned. She acted like it was not normal to NEED to breathe. We both made our way to the couches to sit, Luna chatted about needing to go to the bar for a drink, tried to get me in another direction.

"I just really need a rest, besides we are almost to the couches," I argued. The crowd started to thin meaning the end of the mob of teens, which I was grateful for.

But I shouldn't have been.

I saw a mop of white hair I recognized immediately and some purple haired girl there with her arms around him. Her plum colored lips mashed against Jagger's.

The Girl broke away and smiled towards me. Jagger's confused gaze followed her own to me, "Nyx, I-"

I turned heel and left the club as soon as I could, back over to Alexander's Mercedes, letting my angry tears start to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>well that is the small chapter I have for now. I might just go a try to redo this chapter, add more to it.<strong>

**please review. if you do i will give you a smoothie! : )**

**Nyx and Jagger: NO! NOT THAT ONE!**

**? ? ? well... I will see you next chapter.**

**~DV**


	13. afterwards atdun dun dun School

**Hello all, I am back with another rather short chapter. But I can blame this on school and lack of material :P So here is what I have for now. I will try to have more soon. School has started and we have to start on the term projects was well :P**

**Hopefully you will hear from me soon. Lots of love for the people reading, favoriteing, alerting and reviewing. You make me want to write more. Thank you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Vampire Kisses. I really wish I did though... :(**

* * *

><p>"Nyx, it is time for school. Are you going to go?" My mom yelled down the hallway.<p>

I grumbled and growled as I climbed out of my mess of a bed. It has been a week since the incident at the Crypt, but I still didn't feel like going out anywhere. I still hurt, but I have to move on says my mom.

I donned my gothic gear and made way for the dreaded high school. Everywhere felt empty and I felt nothing for these daylight hours. I longed for the night, but as soon as it arrived I would see that scene again and sleep, and happiness, would evade me.

I drug myself through the halls of Dullsville High and find myself back at the same room in the same seat as always. Listening to another English lecture, she went on and on about Edgar Allen Poe. Although the material would have interested me I found myself unable to think.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled through the doors into the hallway, except me. An outstretched arm blocking my way though, "Hey there Nightwalker." My eyes naturally rolling at the blonde standing in front of me, a smile planted on his smug face.

"Not today Trevor." I mumbled, barely able to reply. I tried my hardest to get past him yet it seemed near impossible. Trevor's smile only seemed to grow as I struggled. I finally gave up, "What do you want?"

He brought himself closer to me with a smile still, letting his arm drop, "Go out with me."

I was so surprised that I choked on my breath, "What?!"

"You heard me, go out with me. I think we would be good together. Besides," Trevor brought his face close to mine, "your really pretty." His arm went out and tried to wrap around my waist. At that moment I pulled back a hand and with full force slapped him away.

"No way!" I said moving past the now angry jock just ready to walk straight home.

Trevor stood up, his face sporting a blaring red hand print. "I was going to help you forget him, but Jagger was right to leave you." He yelled at my back. I stood in place, knowing there was a smirk on his face now. "So it is true…He left you for some purple loving goth chick." Tears started to build in my eyes, threatening to fall as I marched straight out of the school.

After getting back home I called my mom and told her what happened, luckily she understood. I finished throwing on my purple batty shorts and BlackVeilBrides tee shirt, laying down on my bed.

~~~^O^~~~

It must have been several hours later when I finally woke up, the sky was blackened. I picked myself up off of the bed and made my way downstairs. After getting a drink and convincing my parents I still didn't feel good I went back up to my room.

As I entered I registered the flash of familiar color before dropping my drink. There on my bed sat my knight of night, Jagger. He looked up as I dropped my fruit punch on the floor, "Nyx… I'm so sorry. I think we have had a huge misunderstanding." He continued on talking but I couldn't hear as well.

"…a misunderstanding? …you were kissing her." I stated, trying to keep the feelings off of my face. Jagger's brows furrowed, "You think I kissed her?"

My anger rose, tears began to fall, "I saw it. You did." I could hear my own voice shaking as I spoke. "That was my sister's plan, she is always scheming like that. I'm sorry it hurt you so much," I could hear the bedsprings as he got up from the bed and walked to me, wrapping his arms around me, "I promise it won't happen again. That was Luna's friend." My emotional dam broke, the tears escaping. Jagger held me tighter in his arms as I buried my face into his neck. I missed this….everything. With every breath I took in a smell I thought I would never have again.

"I love you," I could feel his breathe on my neck as he spoke sending shivers through me. I brought my arms up and around him, holding him close to me as I whispered to him, "I love you too, more than you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Well Thank you, I will try to be back as soon as I can. My insparation is starting to return so maybe we woill see each other sooner than we both think :)<strong>

**bye bye!**

**I WILL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~DV**


	14. Big News

**Hello all~! I am glad to say I am back to see you with another chapter! why I haven't posted this for a while is... well short story: I had no internet O~O  
><strong>**Yeah...horrid... but now I am here! and glad to be! ^ ^ hope you all like this and please please please review!** **It keeps me alive! It is my soul nourishment! I cant continue without them! : ( so please review...**

**Also, I am going to be putting up a poll to find out what you want me to do for the rest of this story. There are two paths set: a short happy one...or the thorny, bumpy one that I BELIEVE turns out happy. Your guys' choice. Please tell me your thoughts. You can find it on my profile. ^^**

**(btw, i didn't have much time to edit it. I wanted to get it to you quickly. sorry)**

**Now: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>"What?" Raven shouted and I tried to hush her, "Your back together?" She seemed absolutely stunned t what I had just said. Which was funny, but also a tad offensive.<p>

"Yes, a few days ago. We are suppose to get together tonight at the old building." My voice gave away everything, after that she stopped arguing and smiled at me, "I cant persuade you otherwise?"

I shook my head, there was no way I would ever lead his side again. Raven sighed, "well, I am happy for you."

"Thanks. And besides, you have one awesome guy too." I stated, nudging Raven's shoulder as she turned a few shades of pink. You could always see that when anyone mentioned Alex to her, it was cute. In view of this, without thinking, I asked, "Are you going to marry him?""Yes," She blurted out, automatically turning red. "well, I- I want to…"

"Really?" I squealed. I couldn't help myself, the thought of the two of them together forever sounded so romantic. "That means that he is going to turn you, doesn't it?" I had excitement oozing off of me so thick I think I was actually tangible. Raven showed me the ring on her finger explaining to me what Alexander had told her when he gave it to her. The ring was completely gorgeous and completely her. Not that I thought he would ever give her something bad. Still my happiness couldn't be measured: they were getting married.

"Two weeks?" I asked, now just as surprised as she was before. "I only have three weeks left with you in school? What am I going to do without you?" The sad thoughts of life without her flooded my mind, which I will admit dampened my good mood. I wouldn't get to see her, instead she would be with Alexander from the time she rose until the time she went to bed. …Would she sleep in a coffin? My mind started to wander to what it would be like to be with Jagger like that. Or would he even want that?

"Well yes, I won't go anymore, but we can still see each other right? Both children of the night," Raven tried to reason. All I could do is smile back at her, my mind still on the same topic.

Would he?

~~~^O^~~~

I crawled into the stairway of the old building, the steps creaking and groaning beneath my feet. I followed the usual path to the room which we meet. I loved the moonlight through the broken windows, but I loved him even more.

Jagger smiled and gave me a hug as we both sat on the window sill. He kept me close to him, not letting even air pass between us. I could feel his breath as he kissed from my chin down to my neck. Part of me wanted to pull him into me, but the other knew it wasn't fair. He might not want that. I could feel bats flying frantically around my stomach as I contemplated doing this, being with him, like Raven and Alexander were going to. Forever. "Is something on your mind?"

I took and breath before replying, "Can vampires marry?" after there was a silence, Jagger didn't even move until a few minutes later, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, Raven told me today that she and Alexander are having their ceremony in two weeks. That they wanted me to be there. Please don't tell anyone! They Raven will get super pissed at me." I pleaded towards the end, remembering it was suppose to be 'private'.

Jagger looked at me in disbelief as he took in the information. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I rested my head down on his chest as I continued, "I was hoping... you would go with me." I heard a small chuckle come from him as he answered.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>THATS ALL I HAVE RIGHT NOW! more will come later, so until then: have fun, please review and be positive.<strong>

**please review! It gives me energy to write more. Without your reviews I shall surely die before the next chapter is typed up! X(**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

**~DV**


	15. After Bite

**Hello! I am back with a chapter for you! And also an apology... With school being hectic and the speeches and term projects due I haven't been able to sleep, let alone write. But I owe it to you guys who have kept me strong and awesome. So here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Kisses. Just Nyx and her story.**

* * *

><p>It has been about a month since Raven has stopped attending school and, man, how I miss her. Everyone is as snitty and horrid as always, I found myself feeling sad for even being here. Even though Raven and I see each other every few days it will never be like it used to.<p>

How I wish I could join the love of my life in the underworld as she did. I could spend eternity in the moonlight, every second with him until we crawled back into our coffin for the day. It sounded perfect. And who knows, maybe I would take a liking to super rare steaks. Even more than I like them now.

My lab partner elbowed me several times before I looked up from my doodles just in time to see a irritated teacher. "Miss Branwen, tell me the slope of these two lines. That is, if you were paying any attention."

The teacher stared me down as I briefly looked at the graph behind him. "Their slopes are negative three fifths and two. Their equations are y= -3/5x+2 and y=2x-7."

The teacher scowled as he returned to board silent. Giving me a small smile of triumph.

The final bell rang, closeting my notebook of doodles with it for the trek home. A skip in my step as I went to get ready from night fall.

~~~~~~~^^O^^~~~~~~~

As night descended upon Dullsville I grew more excited. I pulled my bike up to the front door marveling at the house's beauty. Raven and Alex had invited me in to hang for tonight and I am glad to. Even now they are the best friends a ghoul could ask for.

I carefully set my bike down and knocked on the large wood door. A creepy man with white hair answered the door, his accent was thick as he spoke. " good evening."

"Hi, I am here to see Raven and Alex.." I replied, giving him a nervous smile. He smiled back at me.

"ah yes, Miss Nyx. They have been talking much about you lately." Creepy guy opened the door for me and lead me into what looked like a drawing room. "They should be down shortly. Would you like anything while you wait?"

"oh, no thank you. I can eat when I get back." I said with a smile before he left.

I roamed around the room, examining it. It was so creepy... And perfect. Then I felt it, so much jealously towards Raven. She had received it all. She was a vampire, she had an eternity with her love and she had the dream house of almost every goth girl.

Raven had everything she could ever want. And in a way, I was really happy for her.

I decided to look though some dusty tomes when I herd a pair of familiar voices in the other room. I quietly made my way to the doorway, honing in on their words. You could make out their two voices clearly now.

"what does he mean 'soon'? Does he know how vague that is?" Raven whined. I could hear her drink something and could only guess it was one thing.

"Are you really worried about when? We should be more concerned about Jagger turning her." Alexander was pacing near her, obviously brooding over this. "Does she even know? You and I both know that he doesn't really do much with permission." Anger laced his voice as he continued to pace the floor.

My heart leapt into my throat. Jagger wanted to change me? No, he didn't want to, he is going to. They just said it. I couldn't even contain a smile from ghosting onto my lips. He wanted the same thing I did... Or I hoped. I zones back in when I heard Raven speak again.

"I know, we should talk to them first before assuming. After all, I haven't seen Jagger like this before. Even in his clubs."

"True..."

I hurried back to my place on the couch, beaming from the news I had just over heard. Was Jagger going to ask? Was he afraid I would turn him down? ...was he even going to ask?

Footsteps interrupted my thoughts and back to me. Alexander and Raven smiled as they entered the room, "hey Nyx, miss us?"

"Did I ever! School is boring as ever and Trevor never learns." I said the last part in a grumble and raven patted my back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that problem." We both smiled and laughed. They went and sat in the love seat, across from where I resided, and snuggled close to each other. I felt way out of place. Talk about third wheel syndrome.

" so Nyx, you and Jagger have any plans?" Alexander asked in a slightly stern voice.

I nodded a positive to him, "Jagger and I will be out all weekend together." I beamed happily again as I thought of spending the weekend with him and sharing a coffin.

Yet, not everyone was happy. Raven and Alexander shared the same concerned look. "Nyx, do you know where?"

"hmm... I think we would just be staying at the crypt. Though, I can't say for sure."

Raven looked at me funny, "he wouldn't tell you?"

I shook my head in response, "no, he said it was a surprise." you could feel the room tense as I said that, no one dared to say a word. Until my phone rang.

"hey," I heard Jagger's silky voice on the other end, "where are you?"

"I'm with Alex and Raven's place. They were kind enough to invite me over." I smiled at the two mentioned as they clearly listened in on our conversation.

"alright, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Your parents were saying that you went out alone and I was- ...wondering."

I smiled into the phone. "Jagger, we're you worried about me?" There was a silence over then phone a I waited for a response, "were you?"

"There is anything that could happen. I'm just glad it didn't." he stated quickly, unwilling to say he was worried.

"I am sorry to worry you."

"I love you, your allowed to worry me as much as you like. I will pick you up at eight?"

I laughed before saying yes and told Jagger not to say things like that or I might just hold him to it. With that the call ended and I was happy to have gotten it.

"so that was...?" oh! I almost forgot they were here. I visibly reddened as I explained. My happiness was up a good twenty-five percent and I couldn't hide it. Alexander kept the same face the entire time we were hanging out.

Soon it came time to go home, and I wished to truly to stay with my nocturnal friends. Before I walked out into the night I pulled a page from my sketchbook and handed it to them. "I thought you would like this, since you can't take pictures anymore."

Alexander finally cracked a smile as he looked over the drawing, "this is out ceremony." I nodded as the both examined it. Raven smiling like a mad woman.

With that I ran out the door and back home, remembering the smiling faces of my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is all for now. <strong>

**I would like to give a special thanks to Draksfire, who sent me their response to the poll. Thank you so much for telling me that. It influenced my decisions greatly,.. And also my decisions to continue the story. If no one responded then I probably wouldn't have continued this. **

**Thank you again. : )**

**ILL SHOW YOU A SWEET DREAM NEXT CHAPTER.**

**~DV**


End file.
